


Sephiroth Week 2017

by YdrittE



Series: Fandom Events [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anxiety, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Bottom!Sephiroth, Human Experimentation, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Control, Mpreg, Other, Panic Attacks, Puppet!Sephiroth, Sleepwalking, Social Anxiety, Tentacles, ukeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YdrittE/pseuds/YdrittE
Summary: All entries for the Sephiroth Appreciation Week 2017.





	1. I See The Light (Day 1: The Labs)

**Author's Note:**

> Today on I Have No Idea What I’m Doing But I’m Doing It Anyway:  
> Day 1 of @s-ephiroth’s Sephiroth Appreciation Week, featuring Portal vibes because music inspires me. I was originally going to make all seven days be connected and form a (slightly) coherent story, but that plan got thrown out the window because my brain had an idea and I enabled myself. Enjoy!

When he tells people of his childhood in the labs, the first thing everyone assumes is that he was mistreated. He’s not sure if he was, but then again, his frame of reference for these kinds of things isn’t exactly the best. The second thing they assume, out of some strange cliché based on half-truths and misconceptions, is that he grew up isolated and alone. They are always surprised to hear that that was not the case. He might not have had anyone to bond with, but he was never alone. Unbeknownst to most people, the labs are and always were a very, very _busy_ place.

He spent his childhood growing up as one of countless test subjects, all there for the sole purpose of advancing science… or so they are told. How exactly fusing a dog house with a fire materia was going to help accomplish that goal is anyone’s guess. The labs are their own little ecosystem, filled to the brim with a variety of different creatures and people that often come as fast as they go. No-one knows where to. They simply leave one day and never come back. None of the lab assistants will tell him where to or why. The cells and cages are never empty for long though – a few days go by, and then a new man or woman or beast inhabits them. He stopped trying to learn the other subjects’ names long ago. They never stay anyway.

Sometimes they try to talk to him, ask him questions and tell stories of the world outside in return. They speak of their friends and families and pets and all the things they left behind. A lot of them seem to have been taken away by force by a thing called “Shinra”. He’s not sure what exactly that is, but it must be very scary because the other subjects only ever talk about it in whispers and when they’re absolutely sure none of the lab staff can hear them. When he tells them that he’s spent his entire life down here they always stare at him like he’s gone insane, and then either ask more questions or start cursing the Shinra thing. Some even yell at the doctors and other staff, and fight when being let out of their cells to be experimented on. Those are the subjects that disappear the fastest.

He leaves the labs and goes to war, and when he comes back every person and creature that he was familiar with is gone, and the cages and cells are filled with strange faces and different animals. He doesn’t stay very long, only for a few tests and checkups. It stays like this for the next few years, with him visiting only when he absolutely has to, and leaving as fast as he can. He walks past the test subjects, and doesn’t speak to them, doesn’t learn their names and stories. By the time he sets foot in the labs again they’re all gone and replaced by new ones. He still doesn’t know where they disappear to.

On the day he enters the lab for the very last time, every human subject recognizes him. Whispers spread through the rooms and corridors like wildfire, the ecosystem humming with theories and wild guesses. What happened? Why is he here? Is he dead? Dying? He disappears from their sight, leaving them confused and scared and curious, wondering where they brought him. They’ll never know. No-one in the labs ever does.


	2. Friends On The Other Side (Day 2: Friendship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on I Have No Idea What I’m Doing But I’m Doing It Anyway: Day 2 of @s-ephiroth’s Sephiroth Appreciation Week, featuring two friends being terrible at being friends, a Kunsel cameo, and me trying to connect all these one-shots with a little red thread that’ll work for like two days and then fall apart completely. This was written a while ago at 2am after working myself into a fit over something extremely pointless. So if it's stupid and/or doesn't make sense... that's why. Enjoy!

“What can you tell us about the famous Trio of Firsts?”

Kunsel shuffles awkwardly, trying to find a more comfortable position to sit in. The chairs in Turk interrogation rooms were said to be uncomfortable on purpose, designed specifically to make you feel uneasy and on edge. So far, it was working.

“Why’re you asking me of all people? Not like I had anything to do with them.”

He’d gotten all his information through Zack, who got it from Angeal. He’d never even talked to any of the Big Three. At least not about anything other than mission details.

“We were told that you had a certain _gift_ for acquiring information. This is not meant to be an official interrogation; we are merely trying to collect as much data on the current situation as possible. Since Commanders Rhapsodos and Hewley, and Private Fair were busy attending… _personal matters_ , you were our next best bet. So, I’m going to ask you again: What can you tell us about General Sephiroth and Commanders Rhapsodos and Hewley?”

Kunsel frowns. “They were friends, as far as I know. Gaia knows why.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Uh, well… Rhapsodos was generally considered to be a difficult person to be friends with. His short temper, his flair for the dramatic, his habit of reciting _Loveless_ whenever even the slightest opportunity presented itself… one might argue that it was easier to just keep one’s distance. The only person who seemed to be able to endure him without having to restrain themselves from strangling him constantly was Angeal, and even he made a show of publicly suffering from his friend’s flamboyant and somewhat unstable personality. No-one ever expected _General Sephiroth_ , of all people, to get along with Genesis. And even after the three of them started spending more time together outside of work, there was still a slightly worrying amount of bets being placed on how long it would take until the General and Rhapsodos got into a fight.”

The Turk’s eyes light up in interest at that piece of information. “And did such a fight ever occur?”

“Not in the way everyone thought it would” Kunsel answers truthfully “But there were some rough patches every now and then. Rhapsodos had a tendency to feel neglected when he wasn’t included in activities, so…” He shrugs.

“So…?”

“So he didn’t like it when Sephiroth ‘ignored’ him in favour of talking to Angeal. See, when they trained together Genesis would always highlight Sephiroth’s strengths and the good moves he had made during that particular session. He would praise him. Not because he wanted to suck up to Sephiroth, mind you. It was just what he did. He did that with everyone he sparred with. And Angeal just… did things differently. He’d point out flaws and mistakes, and offer suggestions on what to do better.”

“And Sephiroth preferred Hewley’s way of discussing fighting” the Turk mumbles, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth “Didn’t he?”

Kunsel nods with a grin. “You got it.”

 

_Why am I so angry?_

Angeal was just trying to help Sephrioth improve his fighting abilities. If Sephiroth was better at fighting, that would be better for everyone. Missions would be easier. There would be fewer casualties, less injuries. Fewer problems for Shinra.

There was no downside to this. Then _why_ was Genesis so angry? Why was he seething and grinding his teeth and feeling the terrible urge to grab something and _twist_?

 

“See, the easiest way to kill enthusiasm is to not respond to it. Sephiroth of course appreciated Genesis’ praise, but he saw no reason to discuss the details of it with his friend. He’d rather concentrate on working out the problems he still had. And naturally Angeal would be the one he’d talk to about that. Praise is all nice and good, but it’s _criticism_ that creates an actual discussion. For Sephiroth, it was simple logic.” Kunsel sighs at that point. He needs to be careful how to phrase the next part. “The way he was raised in the labs… I don’t exactly know that many details, but Sephiroth obviously doesn’t have the best communication skills. Or at least not the right skills to figure out why Genesis was reacting the way he was.”

 

“Why don’t you go ask Angeal?”

That hadn’t been supposed to come out quite as sharp as it did. But too late now.

“You know perfectly well that Angeal is on a mission with his pupil” Sephiroth says, frowning in confusion and looking mildly hurt “I can’t ask him to look at the training footage until he’s back, and I’d rather go over it immediately after the session.”

“Oh, well isn’t that just so generous of you! What an _honour_ , to be allowed to be Angeal’s temporary replacement until he comes back!”

Genesis isn’t even sure where those nasty words are coming from. Why is he talking like that? His fingers twitch with the desire to hurt something. He needs to do something about these murderous fantasies.

But first he needs to leave before he embarrasses himself even further. So he pushes past Sephiroth without looking at him and practically sprints in the general direction of the elevators, and only stops once he’s reached his apartment. By that point, the guilt has already started clawing at the back of his mind.

 

The Turk has lit himself another cigarette and holds out the pack towards Kunsel in invitation, who politely declines. Getting too friendly with Turks is never a good idea.

“So how long did that whole drama last?”

“Until Angeal came back from his mission, pretty much. Which was…” Kunsel thinks for a second “…two weeks? Too long, anyway. The ones who suffered the most were those that had to spend time in the same room as the General and the Commander. Or either of them separately. Somehow, that was even worse. Have you read _Loveless_?”

The Turk shakes his head.

“Lucky bastard. Anyway, the theatrical version centers around this trio of friends who get separated by fate or something. And Genesis just wouldn’t shut up about it. He was quoting it more than usual, which you wouldn’t even think was _possible_. But it was. Meanwhile, Sephiroth was quietly dying on the inside and taking it out on unsuspecting bystanders. It was a fucking _misery_!”  

 

“Genesis, would you explain to me why the hell Sephiroth believes you don’t want to be friends with him any more?”

Genesis doesn’t even get a chance to answer before being half-pushed, half-dragged out the door by his best friend.

“I never said that!” he protests, trying to wrench free from Angeal’s grip. Unsuccessfully. When did Angeal become stronger than him?

“The two of you have been taking out your problems on the entire rest of Soldier, for Gaia’s sake! Honestly! I’m gone for two weeks, and _what_ do you do? Bitch to Sephiroth to the point where he convinces himself that you hate him! You should _know_ by now that he’s bad at communicating his intentions properly, dammit.”

“But it was him who star-!!” Genesis tries to say, but the rest of his sentence is lost when they reach the door to Sephiroth’s apartment. Angeal doesn’t bother knocking and just barges right in. Sephiroth looks up from where he’s sitting on the living room couch.

“I don’t care who started it. _I’m_ putting an end to it!” Angeal announces, and shoves Genesis down to sit next to their friend. “Neither of you are leaving this room until you’ve sorted out your difficulties.”

 

The Turk puts out his cigarette. “And then?”

Kunsel just shrugs. “No idea. As I said, I wasn’t there. All I know is that Angeal left the apartment just before curfew. And that Genesis didn’t leave until the next morning. I have pictures if you want proof.”

It’s always fun to see people’s first reaction to offers like these. Kunsel grins involuntarily. “Just kidding, of course. I’d never give valuable materials like these away for free.”

The Turk has managed to regain his pokerface. “I will discuss the matter with our director.”

“I’m sure you will. Now, if you don’t mind: I have a class to attend. Do you have any more urgent questions, or can I leave?”

 

They are standing behind a one-way window, looking into the room beyond.

“We need to get our hands on Rhapsodos for a proper interview on this matter” Tseng suggests.

He receives no answer. Hojo hasn’t said anything, not even when Sephiroth’s upbringing and struggles with communication came up earlier. Saying that Tseng was surprised by this would’ve been more than an understatement. So he tries again.

“The friendship between the General and the two Commanders-“

“It doesn’t matter”

 “And what if Private Kunsel was correct in insinuating that the relationship between Rhapsodos and the General consisted of more than just platonic affection? Does that also not matter?”

No answer.

Tseng grits his teeth. “Hojo-“

“Director, I don’t know if you’ve noticed. But Sephiroth is dying. Who he was friends with or who he was intimate with might have interested me in the past. But right now, it doesn’t. Do you understand, director? It _doesn’t_ _matter_. _Nothing_ matters. Not anymore. Not to us, and most _certainly_ not to him.”

“You said he was going to recover” Tseng says incredulously, his voice barely more than a strained whisper. It feels like the walls are listening.

Hojo turns towards him for the first time since Tseng has entered the room.

“I was lying” he says. And smiles.

And Tseng wonders whether the two men in the room beyond, who are keeping watch and dutifully sitting next to their friend’s bedside, know that they won’t get to see him wake up. He hopes not. And he also hopes that he won’t have to be the one to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Hojo caring about Sephiroth. I like that concept. I also like the exact opposite of that concept. I like everything, actually. Also, Kunsel has cameras installed in front of the famous Three Firsts’ apartments to get candid shots of them looking sleepy in the morning. The fanclubs pay very good money for these kinds of photos. (They would pay even better cash for photos of inside the apartments, but even Kunsel isn’t suicidal enough to try and accomplish that)


	3. I’ve Got No Strings (Day 3: Fight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter contains anxiety and like half a panic attack. Please take care and DON'T READ if you think it might trigger you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on I Have No Idea What I’m Doing But I’m Doing It Anyway: Day 3 of @s-ephiroth’s Sephiroth Appreciation Week, featuring me projecting onto Sephiroth and giving him ANXIETY for no fucking reason. Because no matter how calm someone looks, you can never know what it looks like on the inside. Enjoy!

He’s lying in bed, way too early in the morning to be awake. He picks up his PHS and checks for the twentieth time in a row the time of the ceremony.

_It’s 4pm, it’s 4pm, you know it’s 4pm. Stop checking._

How many hours until it’s 4pm? He calculates in his head the exact time he has to start getting ready so he can get on his way earlier than he needs to so he won’t be late. Halfway through his calculations his brain suddenly stops.

_But are you sure it’s 4pm? Maybe it’s earlier, and then you have to start getting ready earlier so you can get on your way earlier so you won’t be late._

He fishes for his PHS frantically and checks his calendar again. There it is, scheduled at 4pm.

He turns over in his bed and curls into a ball, trying to relax.

His brain once again starts calculating how long it will be until the ceremony starts.

 

He’s sitting at his desk, staring at the documents in front of him, unable to concentrate on what he’s doing. His head feels like it’s filled with electric cotton. Nails are clawing at the inside of his brain.

_I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know how to deal with this. I can’t do this. I’ll mess up and everything will go horribly wrong. I’ll stutter and everyone will hear and remember and I’ll make myself look like an idiot in front of hundreds of people._

His fingers are twitching and shaking. The muscles in his neck feel like they’re made of steel. There’s so much energy coursing through his system, without any kind of outlet to get rid of it. He hates this kind of restlessness.

_SHUT UP_ he yells at his brain, and his brain yells back wordlessly.

Less than one hour until he has to start getting ready for the ceremony. He has to keep an eye on the time so he won’t forget. The alarm in his PHS might not go off, and he _has_ to remember to get ready in time.

 

He’s standing on a stage in front of hundreds of new recruits, looking calm and collected and professional while Lazard welcomes the new candidates. His brain is frantically counting down the minutes and seconds until it’s his turn to step up and speak.

_I don’t want to, I don’t want to, I don’t want to. I have no idea what I’m doing. I’ll do everything wrong and look like an idiot._

His brain hasn’t stopped screaming yet.

Lazard ends his introduction, and is met with some polite applause from the audience. He steps away from the front of the stage and gestures for Sephiroth to take his place.

He feels like a marionette as he steps forward, fingers twitching and neck muscles tight with anticipation. His brain forces him forward while mercilessly keeping in place the mask over his face, screaming at his panic to shut up and repeating the words of his speech over and over and over so he won’t forget. He stands and stares down at the sea of curious faces that look up at him, silent and waiting.

His brain stops screaming.

It cuts the strings.

And it tells him, in the moment when the panic threatens to take over and he’s going to lose face and show them what it looks like inside…

_Fuck it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of my brain yelling at me. Distracted.


	4. My Lullaby (Day 4: Power)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on I Have No Idea What I’m Doing But I’m Doing It Anyway: Day 4 of @s-ephiroth’s Sephiroth Appreciation Week, featuring the opposite of Power, which hopefully still counts, and me sneakily referencing a book we read in school ages ago that no-one has ever heard of. Enjoy!

It’s one of those things that the public never gets to see, that none of the media ever hears about. It’s not on the SOLDIER recruitment posters, or the job descriptions for those wishing to work at the labs. None of the instructions they receive tell them about their General, and his occasional… episodes.

Their entire lives the common people are fed an idealised, censored image of SOLDIER First Class, Sephiroth. Nothing prepares them for actually meeting him.

Cadets tell the newcomers about how sometimes, the General will seemingly patrol the corridors at night, randomly making his way through the building.

How sometimes when you wake up in the early hours of the morning and want to slip out of your bunk to go take a leak, you’ll find him standing in the middle of your quarters, silent and unmoving, and not responding to any attempts at communication. How the Turks found him on the roof of the tower one fateful night, barefoot and balancing on the railing with a several hundred foot long drop beneath him. How some mornings they can’t find him and he comes back from the Wastelands sometime during the day, tired and confused, with dark circles under his eyes and nasty bruises and scratches that he doesn’t remember getting.

The first thing you’re taught when you enter Shinra is to never touch the General when you encounter him while he sleepwalks. More than one Turk met their end being flung out of windows and over guard rails to plummet to their death.

The second thing is to never ask him questions. One boy made the mistake once. He was found the next morning, sitting in the spot where he’d found the General the night before, shaking violent enough to make his teeth chatter. When questioned by the Turks he revealed that he had approached Sephiroth and asked if he was alright. He hadn’t expected to get any response. But the General _had_ answered, in a voice that didn’t belong to him and a language no-one could identify.

The third thing is to never, under any circumstance, mention anything you might have seen or heard, to the General himself. The labs found out long ago, when the sleepwalking first started, that Sephiroth doesn’t remember what he says or does in that state.

He doesn’t know how many Turk deaths were his fault. He doesn’t know how many sleepless nights Angeal and Genesis have spent on the roof of the Shinra building, sitting next to Tseng who smoked one cigarette after the other, wearily watching the motionless figure standing on top of the railing and hoping to Gaia that he wouldn’t fall this time.

Sleeping pills, locked doors, restraints binding him to the bed, or guards meant to watch out for him – once he’s asleep, nothing will stop his body from wandering. When he’s awake, he is reserved and always in control of himself, the force of his mind keeping the rest of him in check. But in sleep that control slips and a different power takes over.

In that terrifying moment when he moves without meaning to, speaks in a voice that isn’t his, and sees things that no-one else can see. In the moment he loses control.

That’s when _she_ wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain heard “power” and said “powerless”. And when are you ever more powerless than when you sleep? I really like the image of sleepwalking puppet!Sephiroth in pajamas or whatever standing on the edge of the Shinra building rooftop looking creepy. Y’know, with his eyes opened too wide without actually seeing anything. Reminds me of a book we read in school once. There was a character in that book, a little girl who sleepwalked and could see the future. She was crazy about water, so she ran off and almost fell off a bridge one night while asleep. Paul Four broke his arm while trying to save her.


	5. Reflection (Day 5: Nature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one kinda sucks. That's what I get for writing shit at 4am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on I Have No Idea What I’m Doing But I’m Doing It Anyway: Day 5 of @s-ephiroth’s Sephiroth Appreciation Week, featuring sex ed with Hojo because what am I even doing. *slaps asexual headcanon on Sephiroth* Wrote down the dialogue for this at 4:30am and then filled in the blanks the day after. Hojo being supportive of asexuality, y’all. Enjoy!

“Okay, but what do I need all this for?”

Hojo turns away from the anatomy chart and his whiteboard full of scribbled explanations. “For having sex”

Twelve-year-old Sephiroth frowns. “But why would I want that?”

“It’s all completely natural. Say for example you see an attractive person. And you’d like to see them naked”

Sephiroth thinks for a bit. ”I do sometimes wonder what people look like without their clothes on” he muses. Hojo nods.

“Right, so you’d like to see them naked and you want to have sex with them-“

“What? No. Why would I want _that_?” Sephiroth interrupts him, wrinkling his nose in something like disgust.

“Why wouldn’t you?”

They stare at each other silently for several seconds.

“Then what _do_ you want?” Hojo finally asks, a sneaking suspicion beginning to form in his mind.

“Like you said, I want to see them naked”

“But if you don’t want sex with them, then what’s the point of seeing them naked?”

Sephiroth stares straight into Hojo’s eyes with all the determination a twelve year old kid can muster. “Because I think they look pretty”

Hojo sighs deeply. “ _Maybe_ you’re still too young for this” he tells his protégé

He repeats this sentiment two years later, then when Sephiroth turns sixteen, and then on his eighteenth birthday. Each time the lopsided grin he says it with grows a little wider. Sometime around Sephiroth’s nineteenth birthday Hojo accepts that maybe Sephiroth probably won’t ever want anything except see pretty things for no other reason but because they’re pretty. And he shrugs wearily, and thinks to himself that in the end, there’s really nothing he can do. After all, it’s all completely natural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hojo uses genderneutral terms when discussing attraction, doesn’t question or dismiss his son’s asexuality and doesn’t try to pressure him into anything. Because fuck you, that’s why.


	6. In A World Of My Own (Day 6: Monster)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on I Have No Idea What I’m Doing But I’m Doing It Anyway: Day 6 of @s-ephiroth’s Sephiroth Appreciation Week, featuring two different kinds of monsters. Parts of this were originally going to be for the Day 7 prompt (the name drop is still there), but I had to replace it with something else due to… unforeseen circumstances. And since I didn’t know how to end this prompt, I just threw the remains of the “Reunion” idea in there and called it a day. Enjoy!

They don’t know what it was. All they know is that it has claws.

 

_The Wastelands are beautiful at night. The moonlight makes every bump in the ground, the edge of every plant leaf stand out sharply, distorting colours and turning the sandy desert into an ocean that he walks upon. His feet barely seem to touch the ground. He can smell how cold the air is._

 

It walks on all fours, they guess when analysing the footprints it left. No point following it now, it’s been hours since it was here, and if the creature is as large as the footprints suggest, it has probably made its way very far out into the Wastes already, possibly even beyond them.

 

_He feels the monster approaching rather than seeing or hearing it, the muted vibrations of its heartbeat making the hairs on his neck stand up, causing him to shiver. He turns around with fluid motions, fearless and graceful. The creature is within his field of vision, but his eyes will not focus on it, instead staring beyond it into nothingness, seeing something entirely different._

_The entity that pulled his body out of bed and into the wilderness is holding her breath, watching and waiting patiently for the unseen enemy to move and reveal itself. Her anticipation makes his muscles quiver, ready to bolt forward to attack at any moment. As soon as she gives the signal._

_The signal never comes._

 

They find him far too late, when his heartbeat has slowed to a crawl and his breath comes in short, hard little gasps that are interrupted by violent fits of coughing up blood. His body dies while still on the way back to the city, and even though they manage to stabilize him enough to allow the lab to hook him up to machines and keep his vital signs strong enough to be visible on their monitors, they all know deep down that those apparatuses are the only reason he hasn’t been declared dead yet.

 

They never saw _her_ coming.

There had been guards at every door, cameras in every corner, all waiting for her arrival. Hojo had warned his subordinates that she would come. The body was dying, and the brain carried too many of Jenova’s traits for her to let it slip away. She would save the conscious mind, if nothing else. It wasn’t the Reunion they had worked towards, but it was all they were going to have. She would take back what had been given, and start anew, with a different body and a different brain to corrupt. Without Hojo to interfere.

That was why there were guards. Jenova without any obligation, any connection with Shinra and their experiments, was a force to be reckoned with. Without a means to control or monitor her, who knew what she would do? As long as her most important puzzle piece was safely in their hands, out of her reach, they could prevent the Reunion.

Their only mistake was underestimating her.

It was the easiest thing in the world to creep in through one of the hundreds of ventilation shafts, slowly making her way up floor by floor, closer and closer to the source of the force that was pulling her. Or was she pulling it? It made no difference. It was child’s play to isolate one of the bleary-eyed, mousy humans in white that were under Hojo’s command, get rid of them and take their place.

No-one stopped her when she entered. No-one threw her more than a curious glance. One person in white addressed her and told her she looked less tired than before. She ignored them.

She could hear the quiet beeping of the machines echoing down the empty hallways, the same noise that had been pulsing against the inside of her skull ever since she woke up from her stasis back in the Nibel reactor. It had followed her all the way to Midgar, together with the magnetic pull, the instinct telling her to initiate the Reunion. It was time. The body housing her cells was dead, and she needed to save what was left of its mind before that was lost too.

It was time for her son to finally shed his human form, and become the monster that Hojo had always tried to turn him into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want Jenova to be cool, okay? Is that really too much to ask?   
> Tomorrow's prompt isn't part of the little red thread (though is *can* be if you squint really hard) and I am both very excited and utterly terrified to post it. Soooooooo yeah. Fun times.


	7. Mother Knows Best (Day 7: Reunion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH HEY LOOK SOMETHING NSFW  
> HOW THE FUCK DID I DO THAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on I Have No Idea What I’m Doing But I’m Doing It Anyway:  
> Smut. Yes, you read that correctly. This is almost entirely @sephinova’s fault because we played idea ping-pong about Jenova trying to impregnate Sephiroth, and she told me “there needs to be fanart or fanfiction of it”. And then I enabled myself. I hope you’re happy because I have no idea how I did this or why. *yells in panic while throwing things at a wall*  
> Anyway, Day 7 of @s-ephiroth’s Sephiroth Appreciation Week, featuring Jenova, Sephiroth, tentacles, hints of mpreg, alien biology, seahorses, and me throwing my laptop out the window because I am highly concerned about why my brain suddenly thinks it’s a good idea for me to write smut. Enjoy!

What she asked of him, he did. Without question or hesitation. Burn down Nibelheim? Attack his best friend? Done and done. Call out to Cloud to bring him the Black Materia? Summon Meteor? Anything she asked.

Ever since the first time she had called out to him ( _Come to me. Find me_ ) he had been drawn to her like a moth to the light, and just like a moth burning its wings on the hot glass of the lantern housing the candle he would come back every time no matter what she put him through. He had died at her command, and returned.

So when she called to him now, and pulled him close, he never even considered turning away. Her mind enveloped his, whispering sweet promises of… children? Sephiroth frowned. Children? Why children?

He could feel her amusement. _Children, my son. Our children. It is time for us and our brethren to bring forth a new generation of Gods._

Sephiroth could feel several of her tentacles slide under his clothes and push them out of the way for better access. One of them wrapped around his cock, causing it to harden almost instantly and making Sephiroth gasp. The soft purring noises she was making were reverberating inside his mind, translating to warm shivers that ran down his spine. He was outright moaning now, bucking into her grip, but she didn’t let go, didn’t let him get closer. He _needed_ her.

 _I know you do, my love. No need to fear. Mother will take care of you._ Dimly he registered a tentacle nudging at his hole, slipping inside. _Our children will be born of this Reunion._

Something seemed wrong about that statement, but it was hard to try and figure out what exactly when she was doing these things to him. The tentacle curled deep inside him, hitting his prostate dead on, and he moaned her name. She seemed pleased by that, and in return tightened her grip on him and quickened her pace, making him arch his back, trying to make up for not being able to move by clenching around her, taking her deeper. Yes, this was their Reunion. They would be one, and he would give her children-

Sephiroth’s mind suddenly screeched to a halt. He had found the mistake.

Jenova noticed his distraction, but didn’t seem particularly bothered by it. Her son seemed confused about their copulation for some reason. That was understandable; he had never participated in their species’ mating cycle before after all. _Do not worry. All you have to do is take what I give, and the rest will come naturally._ And with that, a second tentacle started nudging its way inside.

“M-mother, wait!” Sephiroth was panting harshly, overwhelmed by being filled so completely. “That’s- that’s not h-how… human reproduction works. Males of o-our species can’t get pregnant!” He moaned again when the second tentacle started moving, and Jenova chuckled.

_Trust me, my son. It will work. Let me show you~_

Sephiroth didn’t bother arguing, allowing her to take him apart and turn him into a shivering, begging mess. She would grow tired of trying to impregnate him soon enough, and in the meantime he’d try to enjoy her tentacles as much as he could. Even if he would’ve preferred to reverse their positions and perhaps give _her_ children…

The mental image of that finally pushed him over the edge, and Jenova watched in amusement as he came, releasing her own seed in return and willing it to find fertile cells while he was writhing in embarrassment and trying to think of anything _but_ being inside her. He was so adorably weak, her son. She would never get enough of it. _Some other time._ she promised him fondly, and chuckled as his soft member stirred again in response. _Once our children are born._

 

Sephiroth spent the majority of the next few weeks in various states of undress with tentacles up his ass (which he didn’t mind one bit), until one day Jenova apparently decided that her species’ mating cycle was over and mercilessly denied any advances her son tried to make, no matter how many of his clothes he took off or how vividly he described the things he wanted her to do to him.

 _Our children are still vulnerable. I will not risk hurting them by penetrating you._ she told him patiently when his frustration became more and more obvious. _Once they are stronger I will mate with you again if you wish._

“Human males can’t be impregnated. Our biology doesn’t work like yours” Sephiroth tried to argue. Jenova regarded him with an affectionate but amused look.

_Since when did you start believing you were human again?_

Sephiroth froze.

And then freaked out for about half an hour while Jenova watched, shaking her head at how foolishly human her son still behaved from time to time. She had stopped mating with him the moment she’d been able to hear the tiny heartbeats inside Sephiroth’s body. How he himself hadn’t noticed them was beyond her. Maybe his denial about their offspring being able to be born from his body had interfered with his senses.

When Sephiroth finally collapsed, too tired to continue screaming and running in circles, she picked him up and held him close, cradling him like a child. She mustn’t forget how young he was and how new Godhood still was to him, she told herself.

 _Our children will be strong and beautiful._ she promised him, kissing the top of his head _You will bear my children, and I will bear yours, and together we will sail the stars._

She felt his hesitant smile more than she saw it.

“Together?” he mumbled.

_Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmmmmm… yeah. So this is a thing that I did, apparently. I’m sorry if this sucks; my smut writing skills are practically nonexistent. There are lots of people out there who could probably do this a lot better than me. But none of them did, so I did it instead. Watch this adorable video of male seahorses giving birth: https://idariddle.tumblr.com/post/165766256679/sephinova-currentsinbiology-watch-a-male

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really excited about this Event Week! Unlike the last one I participated in (the SephGen Week) this one is all fic from me (although they're all pretty short and mostly just rambling), and I’m way happier with what I created than last time. Also, everything is named after Disney songs because why the fuck not?


End file.
